The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cooling a processor assembly within a computer. More specifically, the invention provides for cooling of the processor assembly by providing it with its own dedicated airflow.
There are drawbacks with known methods for cooling a processor assembly that is installed within a computer chassis. Generally, processor cooling is achieved by providing a flow of air over the processor, however, known methods utilize "chassis air", i.e., air internal to the computer chassis, to cool the processor. This "chassis air" is drawn into the computer chassis through mechanical means, e.g., fans or blowers, and then is forced over the processors and accompanying heat sinks to aid in the convective cooling process. This "chassis air", however, undergoes a temperature increase before it reaches the processors, i.e., it is warmer than the ambient air external to the chassis, because of the greater temperature gradients within the chassis due to the other operating components within the chassis. Thus, the "chassis air" may have lost a significant amount of its cooling potential before it is directed over the processor assembly.
Therefore, because of the drawbacks associated with cooling of the processor assembly within a computer, it would be desirable to provide for an improved apparatus and method for cooling the processor assembly.